User talk:Valentin 98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Brawls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Valentin 98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Perseus Haolysce (Talk) 17:11, August 25, 2011 Hey Hey Valentin. thanks for joining the wiki and adding pictures. If you read the General Info page, you can see how to make your own Brawler Page, which is separate from your profile. We'll see how helpful and responsible you are before I grant you admin status. Once you make a Brawler Page, I'll gladly brawl you. So that's all. Hope to see you around the wiki. Perseus Haolysce 17:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Answers You brawl with real Bakugan and the custom cards on this site. If you have an idea for new cards, don't just add them, but I'll make a page for suggestions. If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to ask, I am eager to help. Thanks again for joining the wiki, and would you mind trying to spread word of it? Anyway, bye. Perseus Haolysce 20:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Some Stuff Just wanted to tell you that on your profile you should say to leave a message on your Brawler Page if you wanna brawl instead of your talk page. Also, sorry to ask, but are you male or female? Just wondering since your profile bubble doesn't say. Perseus Haolysce 21:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) More stuff Thanks for answering, and just so you know, i left a message on your brawler page. Perseus Haolysce 21:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Brawl Does 5:20, Eastern time sound good for the brawl? thats in a few minutes. Cards If you've got ideas for cards that's great. Leave 'em on ma' talk page and I'll look 'em over. Perseus Haolysce 15:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Ideas I like the ideas for cards that you gave me. They may have to be adapted to the rules a little, but they're pretty cool. Anyway, just so you know, since now you've brawled me, you can add info about what cards and Bakugan and stuff I used to my Brawler page, and I can do the same to yours. Perseus Haolysce 16:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver Valentin, you'll notice I added "Silver Ability (1)" to your Brawler Page. Silver Abilities are an upcoming feature on this site that I will implement once more brawlers show up here. Consider it congratulations for becoming Number 1. It will prove useful later. Perseus Haolysce 21:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Valentin, are you sure you want to be an admin? You will have certain responsibilities as an admin, and you can't abuse that power. Are you sure? Perseus Haolysce 21:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OK Very well then, admin status shall be yours. You seem like you'll be a great help to the wiki. Perseus Haolysce 21:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Response Any ideas you've got you can give 'em to me. Also, could you try to tell people on the Bakugan Wiki and maybe even other Bakugan related wikis about this place? I want to try to get as many brawlers here as possible. Consider it your first duty as an Admin. ;) Perseus Haolysce 22:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) G'night I won't be on for the rest of the night so if you have anything to tell me or ask me, I'll get to tomorrow, although I won't be on until kinda late tomorrow. I know you'll be able to handle things while I'm gone. Thanks for getting Nintendo to join and please try to point him in the right direction. Perseus Haolysce 00:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey When you get this message, tell me on my talk page and when I respond go to chat, I want to private message something to you. Perseus Haolysce 16:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey valentin. Perseus haolysce have been accidentally have been blocked because our other brother has been breaking policy "sock puppeting" since we share the same ip. could u please contact aoh or another admin because of our block we aren't able to. I'm pretty sure the block for US expires on the 30th but our other brother is globally blocked, is there any way you could help us get back on today? thanks Frosting128 sorry, meant to say perseus and I have been blocked from the bakugan wiki, because of our bro sorry and thanks again Help Val, where are you!? I was accidentally blocked from bakugan wiki because my brother was and we have the same IP. Please contact an admin to fix this!!! We can't contact an admin because we're blocked and can't leave messages!!! Perseus Haolysce 18:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Thanks for telling AOH. Perseus Haolysce 22:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What? Why wouldn't airzel do anything?! Perseus Haolysce 22:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) blocked 99 blocked us Perseus Haolysce 22:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Private If you get on in a few minutes on chat I'll tell you. Perseus Haolysce 23:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No No I did not give him permission to make those cards. Grr! Perseus Haolysce 15:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Nintendocan still hasn't changed his page to get rid of all of that stuff from the show and other stuff. Also I was wondering whether you think that he just didn't read through the general info page or if it wasn't clear enough on how to make a brawler page. Perseus Haolysce 15:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cards I implemented your card ideas with slight changes. The only page I've made so for is Haos Combo. Could you please take what I've written there and make a page for each of the attributes combos? I'll take care of the linking them to their attributes pages when you're done. Perseus Haolysce 15:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) About nintendo I know you gave him the link, i'm just wondering how well he read over it. Perseus Haolysce 16:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) about cards Thanks for making the pages. Perseus Haolysce 16:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat R U gonna get on chat? I've been waitin a few minutes and I'll have to get off the computer in a bit. Perseus Haolysce 16:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? Frosting128 16:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ugh No I didn't. Why do these people keep making unauthorized cards? Perseus Haolysce 15:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) And also, what the heck? We don't have colors for ability cards! Or ability cards only for specific Bakugan. For now, if you see any new cards popping up, go ahead and delete them, I'll tell you if I've given anyone permission. Perseus Haolysce 15:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Battle Gear If we make all of those abilities for Battle Gear, do you think those should take place of the reference card abilities? Perseus Haolysce 15:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure That sounds like a good comprimise. Perseus Haolysce 15:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Template I love that template, but what exactly does "Under Construction" mean? Perseus Haolysce 18:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Brawl Where is you? Perseus Haolysce 00:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OK It's fine. Leave me message on my talk if it gets fixed. If not, then tomorrow we'll go for the Number 1! Perseus Haolysce 00:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Brawl You've been gone for over ten minutes! Where is u? If ur not back soon I'll have to leave. Perseus Haolysce 20:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Top Ten Just FYI, I added a new rule to the Top Ten page that says if you refuse all brawl requests for two full weeks your name gets taken off the list unless you have a good reason like you didn't have internet or something. Perseus Haolysce 01:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture Awesome picture! Sorry I wasn't on yesterday to see it. You can use it if you make some pictures for some other cards. just wondering, where did that picture of the symbol in the sand come from? Perseus Haolysce 21:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) stuff Ok, and I thought that might be where the symbol came from. Also, if you didn't see, i left you a Brawl Request. Perseus Haolysce 00:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) More Templates Hey, I was thinking, do you think we should have templates on our Brawler Pages like the Bakugan Wiki has for the characters? I think it would be cool to do, although I don't really know how to make them. Perseus Haolysce 21:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was gone most of the day. If you see this in time I guess we can brawl tonight, if not then I guess tomorrow. Perseus Haolysce 00:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 'sOK, I would have to leave soon too. Tomorrow I guess. Oh, and btw, people were insulting you on Bakugan Wiki chat, I thought you should know. Perseus Haolysce 00:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Airzel-of-haosVAL IS BISHIN! *8:41Bendo14I KNEW IT! *8:41Winxrainbowix44 SECONDS! *HA! *8:41Bendo14He always bishes. *8:41Perseus Haolysce'ello *8:41WinxrainbowixI thought Val was a female.. *8:41Pyrusmaster82XD *8:42Kyl9979食べ物が良いです。 *食べ物が良いです。 *食べ物が良いです。 *8:42Bendo14Look, Airzel, even though you're my friend and that I respect you, you have to stop kickbanning me from Chat for no reason. I mean seriously, you told me to "die" (though I understand it was a "joke"), and I tell you "make me" as a reply to your "joke", but you then kickban me for no reason! Seriously! *n00b. *8:42Airzel-of-haosHe might as well be a girl. *8:42Bendo14LOL *8:42Wolfgirl12390Kyl wtf *8:42Airzel-of-haosHe bishes so much. *That is everything that was said that included bad stuff. Also, you can delete this message when you get it. It doesn't need to stay on your page, a huge chunk of chat. Perseus Haolysce 00:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was actually planning to tell DQ as well. Perseus Haolysce 21:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I told DQ and she just snapped at me for pestering her when she already knew about it. I didn't even know she already knew. Anyway, any chance we could have that brawl today? Perseus Haolysce 22:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates About the templates, could you teach me how to make them? I'm really n00bish when it comes to stuff like that. Perseus Haolysce 00:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're on we can brawl today. Perseus Haolysce 17:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silver Att. I like the idea. That looks great. I think maybe the current #1 should get gold and the former #1's should get the silver, or something like that. Whadd'ya think? P.S. If you see this and have time, I'd like to brawl you. Perseus Haolysce 21:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) OK. Yep just a two letter response, oops, now its longer. Perseus Haolysce 20:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Pics O.O Amazing! They're great! Perseus Haolysce 23:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool They look great. Nice job. Perseus Haolysce 21:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm Gallantmon v.X from Beyblade Fanon Wiki. I have some great ideas for this wiki. I was wondering if you didn't mind me helping revamp this place up? 01:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC)